Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with novel therapeutic compounds that act as neuroprotective agents against neurodegenerative pathologies including Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, or Huntington's disease, and conditions such as ischemic stroke.
Diseases such as Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, ALS, Huntington's disease, and conditions such as ischemic stroke and traumatic brain injury, affect millions of individuals annually and exert an enormous financial burden on society. A hallmark of these conditions is the abnormal and excessive loss of neurons. There are currently no effective strategies to prevent the neuronal death in these pathologies.
Neurodegenerative disorders, such as Alzheimer's disease (AD), is characterized by neurofibrillary tangles, neuritic plaques, and neuronal cell death. Alzheimer's is a degenerative and terminal disease for which there is no known cure and is characterized by plaques and tangles in the brain. In its most common form, it afflicts individuals over 65 years old, although a less prevalent early-onset form also exists.